


Kurt Wouldn't Be Proud

by arlum42



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian find out about Blaine's mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Wouldn't Be Proud

"Hey Hot Stuff. Heard you and lady-face broke up."

Blaine recognized Sebastian's leering tone without even turning around. He considered replying and then decided to ignore the remark and just keep walking.

"Hey. I'm talking to you!" This time the sound came from much closer and Blaine glanced over his shoulder to find Sebastian right behind him.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Blaine said, trying to continue on his way home, but Sebastian's hand on his shoulder held him back.

"That Blaine Anderson is a single man!" Sebastian grinned.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply but just then Sebastian interrupted.

"Eli says you're even hotter with a bowtie. As in, just a bowtie."

Blaine's eyes widened in horror. "H-how do you know Eli?" he stammered.

"Who doesn't know Eli? That boy is, well, I don't think I have to tell you," Sebastian said, leaning into Blaine, his nose just inches away from Blaine's face. 

"Look, that was a mistake," Blaine said. "And you know what?" he added after a moment, "I don't even owe you an excuse."

He tried turning around so he could continue on his way but Sebastian pushed him up against the wall. His lips were on Blaine's mouth before the boy could protest. 

"Get off!" Blaine cried, pushing him away. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Relax, hottie," Sebastian said and suddenly Blaine could feel a cold hand slipping underneath his vest. 

He planted both of his palms firmly on Sebastian's chest and shoved him as hard as he could and Sebastian toppled over onto the hard concrete sidewalk.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sebastian yelled, getting up and inspecting the blood starting to come out from the gash on his palm. "Eli was right. You're messed up, man."

Blaine knew he should let it go. He knew Sebastian wasn't worth it. And yet, he couldn't help himself. His fist hit Sebastian squarely in his perfect jaw and Blaine could swear he heard a cracking sound.

He knew Sebastian would be too ashamed to tell anyone he'd been defeated by another guy and yet Blaine didn't stop running until his hand was pushing open the door to his house. He put away the thought that had been ringing in his head the entire way home - "Kurt wouldn't be proud if he were here." - because you know what? Kurt wasn't fucking there. He wasn't.


End file.
